Sakura siempre lo supo
by Jaione31
Summary: Y en ese momento Sakura lo supo. Que Bolt y Sarada terminarían enamorándose. Como Hinata y Naruto. Como ella y Sasuke. Era lógico. Boruto/Sarada


**SUMMARY: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. de ser así, ni Neji ni Itachi hubieran muerto.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Debo reconocer que llevo con este fic en la cabeza desde que leí el final de Naruto ... que me encantó. Por supuesto, apoyo totalmente el Boruto/Sarada ... son tan monos. Por no hablar de la cara que pondría Sasuke al enterarse, eso sí que no tendría precio. También hay un poco de Sakusasu en el fic, principalmente, porque Boruto y Sarada todavía no so personajes disponibles para escribir un fic sobre ellos... en fin, espero que les guste. Este fic, es muy similar a otro llamado "Hermione lo sabe", de la autora adrisstbdt. A pesar de no haber leído el fic, ni tener conocimiento de que existía, es cierto que existen similitudes entre ellos, similitudes notadas por la autora Maria Tolomei, que con gran amabilidad, me ha ayudado a aclarar este malentendido.**

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA ADRISSTBDT.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sakura siempre lo supo.<strong>

_—¿Ves Sasuke? ha sido una niña. Sabía que tenía que serlo. Lo sabía. - afirmó Sakura con alegría._  
><em>—¿Qué pasa, que siempre tienes que saberlo todo?- se burló su marido, mientras acunaba con cariño el bulto que tenía entre sus brazos.<em>  
><em>— ¡Sasuke!- replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño- solo estás molesto porque querías un niño que siguiera con el legado de los Uchiha ...<em>  
><em>— ¡Lo será aunque sea una niña!- replicó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño- ya verás, va a ser la mejor de su clase y ...<em>  
>Sakura solo pudo sonreír. No es que tuviera una capacidad especial de adivinación, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era lógica y analizaba las situaciones. Y así como supo que algún día se casaría con Sasuke, Sakura también vaticinó que su hija sería igual que su padre en casi todos los sentidos a penas la vio nacer, toda una Uchiha, con el pelo y los ojos tan oscuros y relucientes.<br>_— Woah, ese jutsu es increíblemente difícil, Sarada, ¿y lo sabes hacer con seis años?- entonces Sarada se encogía de hombros y sonreía, tan parecida a su padre, que a la pelirrosa se le henchía el corazón de orgullo._

**—¿Te encanta adivinar,eh?**  
><strong>— Sólo analizo cosas que son evidentes, Sasuke. Yo no adivino nada.<strong>

Entonces su marido ponía los ojos en blanco, y Sakura no tenía más remedio que sonreír.  
>Así que cuando Sarada ingresó al colegio, Sakura estaba inmensamente preocupada, ya que el carácter de su hija no le facilitaba relacionarse con las personas, así como le había sucedido también a su padre.<br>Así, que como Sakura sabía que pasaría, en vez de hacer amigos, Sarada se dedicaba a comentar lo estúpidos que eran los chicos de su clase, especialmente ese_ "Boruto Uzumaki, mamá. No se cómo podías ser amiga de su padre si se parecía a él en lo más mínimo. Es idiota, mamá, idiota"_. Ante aquellas palabras, Sasuke emitía una de sus pocas carcajadas sonoras. Mientras tanto, Sakura fruncía el ceño con preocupación.  
>Sobre todo, cuando Sarada se pasaba horas muertas hablando de cómo <em>"me dijo que de genio no tenía nada y luego afirmó que algún día me iba a vencer. ¿Te lo puedes creer, mamá? Él es, en definitiva, un idiota".<em>  
>Y eso, desgraciadamente, le sonaba a Sakura algo familiar.<br>Luego, la situación se hizo más preocupante con la nueva anécdota contada por Sarada.  
><em>"Le dije que intentar pintar las estatuas de los Hokkages era una estupidez y me intentó atacar. Luego yo le tumbé de un golpe, ¡y se enfadó más aun!"<em>

Era algo que le traía recuerdos del pasado. Conocido, y a la vez preocupante.  
><em>"Luego lo escuché hablando con unos compañeros de clase, diciendo que en realidad, yo sólo tengo teoría, pero que me falta valentía y espíritu ... Y eso es mentira mamá, soy una Uchiha , yo no soy ninguna cobarde... Así que , mamá. No te enfades, pero en verdad traté de hacer un jutsu muy difícil que papá me había dicho que sólo practicara cuando él estuviera delante "<em>  
>Y Sakura se enfadó, claro que se enfado. Pero siendo hija de quien era, Sarada no podía evitar ser así de cabezona. Simplemente, lo llevaba en la sangre.<br>_"Y la verdad, se me descontroló un poco; menos mal que Boruto había estado observándome y vino a ayudarme. Luego me pidió disculpas, aunque admitió que todavía quería derrotarme ... es un poco denso, y obviamente no le llega a papá a la suela de los zapatos, pero Bolt no es un mal chico, ¿verdad? "._  
>En ese punto, Sakura se puso a hiperventilar, ¿desde cuándo ese idiota de Uzumaki era Bolt?<br>Las cosas se aceleraron en cuanto Sarada se hizo íntima de Bolt. Uña y carne , no iba a ningún sitio sin el pequeño de los Uzumaki ..._ "Y es que es genial, papá. No tanto como tú, claro, pero es muy gracioso, muy divertido y le cae bien a mundo. Me gustaría ser más como él ... ¿Ya te he dicho que me ayudó a controlar el jutsu? Aunque es un irresponsable, siempre quiere faltar a clase para hacer una gamberrada, y aún así sigue diciendo que me vencerá … ¡ ya le gustaría poder siquiera intentarlo!"_  
>Y mientras Sasuke hacía muecas de disgusto ya se que dije que era un idiota papá, pero no es tan malo como piensas, y Sakura no podía evitar pensar que esa historia se le hacía extremadamente conocida, llegó un punto en el que la pelirrosa conocía todos los detalles de la vida de<strong> Bolt, porque no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre completo, ¿sabes, mamá?.<strong>

_— A mí tampoco me hace gracia que esté tanto tiempo con ese idiota de Uzumaki, pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Sakura? _  
><em>—No es por eso, Sasuke. Hay algo raro en todo esto, ¿no lo notas? <em>  
><em>— De verdad, que paranoica eres a veces.<em>  
>Así que Sakura rezaba a todos los Hokkages porque sus predicciones fueran erróneas. Pero llegó aquél temido día en el que Sarada, junto con Bolt y otro compañero de clase, tendría su primera misión importante.<br>Como no podía ser menos, una misión que parecía ser bastante fácil, descubrir quién había estado robando en las tiendas de la aldea, se convirtió en toda una odisea cuando resultó que un grupo de ninjas desertores estaban intentando atacar la villa. Como no podía ser menos, Bolt había atacado a los atacantes, resultando profundamente herido, y en su rabia, Sarada había conseguido detener a los que Bolt no había vencido.

**— Tu hija es increíblemente fuerte, Sasuke.**  
><strong>— Tu hijo, también es increíble, Naruto.<strong>

Y cuando estaba en el hospital regañando a Sarada, Boruto se despertó. Sakura pudo observar en todo su esplendor a un niño que parecía una calcomanía de Naruto de ojos algo más claros, aunque solo por unos segundos, ya que Bolt volvió a caer en la cama ante el abrazo propinado por Sarada. Y eso fue lo que terminó de confirmar las sospechas más ocultas de Sakura, ya que su hija nunca daba abrazos voluntarios a nadie que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha.  
>Vio la manera de mirar a Bolt, los ojos negros encendidos tras una máscara de enfado. Y es que, tras él<em> "es un idiota irresponsable"<em> se escondía el_ "le dejo copiar mis exámenes porque quiero que apruebe"_, vio que tras la mueca de indiferencia ante las bromas del muchacho se curvaba una sonrisa, vio como los ojos de su hija perseguían la figura del niño haya donde fuera.  
><em>¡Siempre haciendo el imbécil! Es un idiota, mamá, si no aprueba es porque no le da la gana de estudiar. Es un vago, un inmaduro ... Aunque ahora somos algo así como amigos, supongo.<em>  
>Y es que, antes de que sucediera, Sakura supo que Bolt y Sarada se enamoraríam el uno del otro. Como Hinata y Naruto, como Sasuke y ella misma. Era lógico.<br>Ella era tan engreída, inteligente y habilidosa como su padre. Él, tan torpe, amable y tenaz como lo había sido Naruto. Él la relajaba, la hacía reír, sonreír, no aborrecer el contacto. Ella le formalizaba y le hacía madurar a pasos agigantados. Eran el uno para el otro, sólo que aun no se habían dado cuenta.

_—¿Te lo puedes creer? Mi pequeña está ... mi princesa está ...¡con ese! - masculló Sasuke mientras señalaba la espalda de Boruto con evidente rabia- ¡maldito Uzumaki! Voy a matar a Naruto... _  
>Sakura sonrió y observó como Bolt sujetaba las manos de Sarada con evidente adoración, mientras besaba su frente. Sonriente, ella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en los labios. Era la primera misión que él iba a realizar individualmente, la primera vez que iban a estar tanto tiempo sin verse.<br>Cuando Boruto volviera, él y Sarada se irían a vivir juntos, como ya había anunciado Sarada semanas atrás.  
>—Mi niña con el estúpido de Uzumaki, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?<br>Sakura sonrió por lo bajinis.  
>"Yo" le quiso responder, pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke la quería, pero también podía pedirle el divorcio.<br>—Quien sabe, aunque hacen una pareja preciosa...  
>Ante el comentario, Sasuke bufó.<p>

* * *

><p>Los comentarios son bienvenidos, aunque sean negativos. Besazos,<p>

Jaione31


End file.
